I'm in love with my Rapist
by KikiLee31
Summary: This is the story how I Isabella Swan fell in love with my rapist. T for now M later. NO RAPE. Just in the title.
1. This is me

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I like to go by Bella and I have a daughter at my age seventeen. I found out that I was pregnant with her at the age of thirteen the month after I was rape. But I try look on the bright side. I now have a beautiful little girl named, Fiorella Akela Swan. Her name means little flower and noble, so I think to her as my noble little flower. She has the most beautiful green eyes and her pale skin seems to never gets tan. Well I live with my father but it seem as if I live alone. My father is never home, he is works doubles at the police station. Even since my mom died he thought he had to work more to support both Ella and I. My mother well she die last year. If it wasn't for her I think I wouldn't be able to attend high school and stay with my class.

"Fiorella come and get ready for Pre-School."

"I'm coming mama. Where is grandpa?"

"He is at work again. Enough of the questions now, let's get ready."

Car rides to school are always the same, me forcing her to get out of the car so she can get into class. When I finally got her out my truck, I couldn't get her off my leg. When I was finally able to detached her from my leg, I gave her kisses. Then I drove back home, to get my 'regular' clothes. I do wear these clothes around Ella. But the other mothers stare me down since I already have a child at young age. So I go through this whole changing of clothes like every day.

When I walked into school everybody was talking about this mystery guy. Every corner I pasted you only heard. "Have you seen the new kid?" or "Is he here yet?" Who is this boy they are talking about? I better ask my best friend Alice. This girl has a sixth sense. She can kind of sort of can tell the future. I don't know how she does but it amazing. She says it just like Déjà vu. But to me its all new.

"So Alice who is this new boy they are talking about?" I asked my little pixie friend. What? She done growing, but she didn't even make it to five feet. She is technically legally a midget. But if you met her you would have never known because she always wearing five-inch heels or higher.

"Oh you mean Edward Cullen?" She answered me like it was no problem. Wait she already knows his name.

"Wait you already know his name? Hey that's not fair and you have Jasper." You see before Alice started to date Jasper, we had this pack. The pack is we don't call dibs until both of us see the guy.

"Chill Bella you don't have to worry. I don't want Edward he is my cousin." Right now I'm totally happy dancing in my head.

"Well since he is your cousin, you wouldn't mind to give a best friend of yours a picture of this mystery guy."

"Sorry Bella, but you are going to have wait like the rest of them."

"Okay whatever. So where are Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper?"

Emmett is Alice's twin brother. But you wouldn't have never thought that they were twins or better yet shared a womb at the same time. This boy is huge, when I say huge I mean HUGE. He is Six feet and probably couple more inches than that and totally built. Rosalie is his girlfriend and Jasper's little sister. Rosalie is only nine months younger than Jasper. But she had skipped a grade so she is in the same class as us. That girl is crazy smart but you wouldn't think that because of the nasty blonde stereotypes. Now for Jasper the only thing you need to know that he is completely off limits because he is property of Alice Brandon. No touchy maybe you she will let you look, but you have to ask for permission.

"They're not here yet."

"Oh why aren't they here, and one more thing why haven't I ever met your cousin?" Yes I'm still on the cousin subject. I want to know as much as possible about this guy before my first period.

"They are helping Edward get settle in before school. Umm I don't why you haven't met him before. But when he came here to live with us the first time her got sent off to Juvi." Alice explained to me. Oh a bad boy I see. So far I'm liking this boy without even setting my eyes on him. He is bad and handsome. He has to be handsome if he is related to Alice. All the people in that damn family are so fucking gorgeous.

"Why did he get sent to Juvi?" What? I like them bad. But I want to know if he killed anyone.

"Um I am not sure. But he didn't kill anybody if you going that way."

Thank God, didn't need to be friends with someone who kill someone before. "Okay I just want to know because I don't want to be going to your house with a killer living there. For both mine and Ella's safety."

"Uhuh sure you just want to know, before you get into anything or someone into you." She knows me to well.

The warning bell just rung. Damn! I need to run to Bio before I'm late…..again.

{A/N: what you think. Tell me if you want more of this story. Love you }


	2. Problem?

"Thanks for finally gracing us with your presents Miss. Swan" Damn it I'm late.

"Sorry Mr. Banner I was busy helping out Alice."

"Oh I see your partner in crime Miss. Brandon." Blah blah. Can he just let me go sit please? "So since you were late we were moving seats. So can you please-"

"Sorry for my tardiness, I'm new here. Is this Mr. Banner AP Bio class?"

"Yes it is and you must be Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward"

"Okay Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan please take a seat in the last two back seats."  
Ooh great another boy to call me a slut when he finds out I have a three year old child.

"Hi my name is Isabella but everybody calls me Bella." He was about to say something but he didn't. The smile he had once on, instantly went into a complete frown. Oh boy he must know already Ella. "Okay then I going to pay attention now."

* * *

So the beginning of the day went by pretty fast. But one problem was Edweirdo was in every class of mine. Thank god it was lunch time and I can finally get away from him.

"Hey Ali what's up?"

"Boring, I have so much to do. Oh wait my cousin is coming hey Edward over here."  
Seriously he is her cousin the one went to juvi and everything. Who would of thought this quiet kid would be the one is an ex convict.

"Hey Shrimp. Seems like Santa didn't listen to wish of getting taller."

"Haha very funny. So how was getting fucked in the ass?" Wow burn. You never mess with Alice.

"So Edward have you met Bella?" Rose said trying to break up this weird family reunion fight.

"Um not really. We have almost every class together."

"You know what Alice I got to go" What the hell is his problem?

"But you just got here."

"You know what Alice I gotta go. I need to check up Ella anyways." When I said that his once bright green eyes turned into dark orbs. I have seen those dark orbs, but where? He also acted shocked when I said I had to check up on Ella. I'm guessing he really didn't know about Ella. But why does he act so weird around me?

"Awe come on Bella don't go."

"You know I can't stay anyways. This is the only time I can check up on her."

"Okay fine. But after school come over and bring her too. I miss her so much. I haven't seen her in such a long time."

So every lunch is the only time I can check up on Ella. I use to not always check up on Ella during school, but ever since the word of my rapist getting out of jail. My father became very paranoid and wanted me to check up on her every lunch. My father is so paranoid that he calls Ella after my lunch to make sure I called her.

* * *

"Hey baby, how's school."

"It's good but I got a boo boo on my knee." There she goes again. She is very clumsy like me, every day when she comes home there is always some sort cut or scratch.

"Sounds like someone was running when they weren't suppose to."

"I'm sorry mommy. I won't do it again."

"It's okay baby. But when I pick you I'm going to take you out for ice cream and we going Auntie Alice house."

"Yeah!"

"Okay baby I gotta go. Love you and no running we don't want to get anymore boo boos."

"Ok mommy. Love you too."

"So Bella am I invited to this little ice cream trip?" Leave it to Emmett to invite himself to things when food is involved.

"Sure Emmett, do you want some sprinkles on them too." Yes I said them. One ice cream cone won't do for him.

"Fuck yeah! Hold up wait! Are you mocking me?"

"Me? Never would I do such a thing."

"Whatever Belly Boo, let's just go to gym. They are playing my favorite game today." Please don't be football of any sort. "Flag football." As soon as he said that his blue eyes just lighted up with joy.

"Jesus I thought you loved me. Why are you trying to make get countless amounts of injuries?"

"Bella Jesus does love you. That's why you'll be on my team."

"Oh god that's even worse. Please save me from this."

"Come on Bells its not going to be that bad."

* * *

Oh my gosh Emmett was so wrong. By being his team it's ten times worse. Thanks to Emmett I have now twisted my ankle. This is just fabulous.

"I hate you so much right now Emmett."

"Come on Bells you gotta say that you had fun."

"Fine I did. But you gotta drive me to Ella."

"Does that mean I still get to have ice cream?" I couldn't help giggle at this over sized kid.

"Haha yes Emmett. You are such a big kid sometimes."

"Okay fine, just wait here I'll go get your stuff. " Emmett is my best guy friend next, I'm so glad that I have both him and Alice in my life. I think without them my high school career would be so horrible. They were he ones who help me stay strong during the whole time when I was pregnant with Ella. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Mommy! Emmy Bear! You're here too?"

"Yeah, Ella do you think I would turn down free ice cream? Its like you don't know me." Oh God Emmett and his fake tears.

"Silly Emmett, stop fake crying."

"Fine."

* * *

"Bella you're finally here. What took you so long?"

"Let's just say your brother was doing to much damage today."

"By damage you mean?"

"First I twisted my ankle by playing flag football and then he almost cleared the whole ice cream shop."

"Well it sounded like you had a very eventful day."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Whatever come on let's go to the living room, that's where everyone is." Oh great, by everyone even Edward would be there. "Hey guys Bella is finally here."

"You know what guys I had a long flight so I'm going to bed." You know what I had a enough.

"Ella sweetie go in the kitchen and get a snack." I waited till she was fully in to kitchen for my little eruption. "What the fuck is you problem? Seriously, every time I come in the room or even near you for that matter, you come up with these lame ass excuse that you need to leave."

"Oh no. Its about to go down." Leave it to Emmett to find a joke out of anything.

"Me? Why do you have to show up every where I go?" Is he being fucking serious?

"What the fuck? That doesn't even make sense."

"You know what everyone get he fuck out. I'm going to talk to Isabella, Ella or whatever the fuck her name is."

"Awe come on, this was just getting good." Emmett said in a playful whine.

"OUT!" Both myself and Edward said unison. If I wasn't so heated at the moment I would've blush at the fact we said something at the same time.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 635374 years on this story. I didn't think I would get any feedback on this one like i got on _Player vs. Playette_. But lately I've been getting emails from fanfiction saying that people are alerting this story. So I thought why not update it. Hopefully this makes some people happy. Let's hope I can another chapter out by tomorrow and one for _Player vs. Playette_. Another side note if there is any mistakes sorry I had written this on my phone. Also I would start writing chapters on my phone so the updates will come out a little faster. So love you guys.


	3. Not Again

Silence. Complete silence, you could hear a pin drop, you could hear a mouse squeak. I wasn't going to speak first. He is the one who lashed out on me for no reason. At least when I yelled at him I had my reasons. I sent everyone out of the living room. So now I'm sitting here in the Brandons' house having an intense stare down with Edward. I was so angry. During this time I had nothing else to but I finally had the chance to actually look at his face for once. First I admire his beautiful bright green eyes. He had specs of gold in them, just like Ella. His jaw line so strong, just like Ella. His cheekbones so high, just like Ella. And lastly his hair its brown but it seem to have a gold tint to it, just like Ella.

Then I finally pieced everything together. The constant excuses to get away from me. The similarities between him and Ella. It all makes sense now.

I am now sitting face to face with my rapist.

{So sorry this is short, this just a filler. Also I'm sorry for not updating for years now. But time to get back in the swing of things. Finishing up high school and now I got more time on my hands. Also my goal is to finish this story by the end of June. *cross fingers*}


	4. The Truth

I felt completely numb. I felt all the blood drawn from my face. I felt so sick. I felt like I needed to throw up. I didn't know what to do with myself. The feeling that I haven't felt in two years. I felt dirty I wanted to just burn my skin under hot boiling water just to feel clean again. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. All I wanted to do was to get Ella and run. Run so far away from here.

Then something snapped me out of my thoughts. Alice, my so called best friend. The person I confided in, especially when I had those nightmares of that monster's face. To think all the time she was comforting me she knew who turned me into this person I hated that I've became.

"Bella are you okay?" I couldn't answer her. All I could do was just stare at her. How could she ask me if I was okay? I'm sitting face to face with my rapist and she dare ask if I was okay.

"How could you?"

"Bella, speak up. We're worried about you. What's wrong?"

"How could you? Was that loud enough for you Alice? When were you going to tell me?"

Alice just stood there and look at me like I was stupid. "Bella, you're not making any sense? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm taking about? What I'm taking about? I'm talking about the fact that my so called best didn't tell me that she is related to my fucking rapist. When were you going to tell me this?"

"Bella, let me -"

"Just shut it Alice. Who else knew about this?" I just stared at everyone waiting for a response. "SOMEONE FUCKING ANSWER ME NOW!" Still no answered, then I went up to the one person I know who would keep it real with me. Emmett. "Did you know about this?"

"Bella, I'm just as shocked as you. I only knew Edward went to juvi, but they never told why he went. The only people who knew the details were my parents and Alice." When he said Alice's name my whole world just shattered. She knew the whole time and didn't tell me anything. At this point I started to tear up.

"Okay." I whispered. That was enough for me to hear. All I wanted to do was to get myself and my daughter away from this place that I use to call my second home. "Emmett can you please take me home?"

"Bella you don't have to leave. We can talk about this." She had the nerve. Now she wanted to talk about stuff. How about the secret she has been keeping from me these past four years?

"Fiorella let's go honey its time to go home."

"But mama I want to stay with Rosie."

"Fiorella Akela Swan get your stuff together and LET'S GO!" Then she started to cry. It's happening again, I'm starting to lash out on the ones I love because of that monster.

"Come on Ella mommy isn't feeling well. She didn't mean to yell at you. Can you give a big smile for your Emmy bear?" Thank god for Emmett. Right now I think him and my father are the only people I have right now to trust.

Then we walked out of that house. I don't think Ella and I will ever step into that home again. That house is the home to a backstabber and rapist. A deadly combination that I don't want me or my daughter to deal with it.

{Two updates in one night. Woot woot! Getting back into the swings of things. Time to write a chapter for Player Vs. Playette}


End file.
